


The man cloaked in the midnight sky

by MoonDeity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mention of blood, Thief!Akaashi, idk when ill update this yikes, iwaoi if you squint, prince!bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDeity/pseuds/MoonDeity
Summary: Bokuto is a stubborn prince and Akaashi is a stunning thief that steals more than one thing on fateful night.





	1. The man cloaked in the midnight sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought of forever ago and never uploaded here and then started to work on it again.
> 
> I'll update tags as I go, don't expect very reliable updates yikes, also sorry if formatting is weird, I have no idea what I'm doing.

# -Chapter 1-

“Prince Koutarou, everyone is awaiting your arrival.” the tall brunette guard called from outside the room.  
“I know! I know Oikawa! You don’t have to be so naggy, I’ll be there in a few minutes!” the young prince yelled back. “I just have to get my robe on!” Bokuto strided out of his sleeping quarters, his grey and black hair lightly parted to the right, covering his golden eyes. He wore a yellow and white robe decked with small golden emblems that slightly resembled owl eyes. He was greeted by the tall brunette and another man with spiky dark hair.

“Hello Oikawa, Hajime.” he turned to the two guards, “I’m ready for the festival.” The two guards looked at each other and nodded. They started walking down the corridor, Bokuto following behind. They arrived at a portrait of the king and queen with a small black haired boy on the queen’s lap. The window directly across from it let the soft orange of the sun in, snow falling lightly on the window. “I can’t wait for that to be me in the king’s position.” Bokuto mumbled to himself, starry eyed at the thought.  
“You can only become king after you find a princess to marry, Prince Koutarou.” Oikawa taunted the prince. “Maybe you’ll find your special someone today at the festival. You never know, could be a fair maiden awaiting you down the hall.”  
“Don’t be rude Oikawa, I’m sure our prince will find someone eventually that will make him happy one day.” the shorter guard shot the brunette a troublesome look. “And watch your mouth Oikawa, you shouldn’t insult our prince so casually. He may not be the best prince-”  
“Hey! I heard that Hajime!” Bokuto interjected, “I may not be the brightest but I can still hear perfectly well.”  
“I wasn’t finished Your Highness, but we must hurry to the festival, you’re already late. Everyone is waiting for your arrival.” the two guards hurriedly walked to the ballroom with the prince trudging along behind them. They arrived soon after, everyone was enjoying themselves, dancing, drinking, mingling. The king and queen were sitting in thrones near the back of the room, watching everyone enjoy themselves. When they saw Bokuto arrive, they immediately got everyone’s attention.

The queen stood up and started to speak, “Everyone! I’d like you to give our son, and beloved prince Bokuto, a warm welcome!” Everyone welcomed him as he walked down the steps to the main area. Greeting and shaking his hand as he walked towards his parents. He nervously tried to avoid as much contact as possible and get to his parents. He always hated crowded areas and a lot of people. He may be royalty but he doesn’t enjoy parties with a bunch of strangers.  
“Moooom, why’d you have to do that? You know I hate crowds.” the young prince pouted. He sat next to his parents the entire night, he didn’t want to socialize with anyone. He knew he wouldn’t be able to find anyone out there, no one would be able to deal with his constant mood swings and whining. Despite the fact that he hates crowds and lots of people, he loves being the center of attention, but only with a small group of people.

His guards saw that he was bored and decided to approach him. “Hey Prince Koutarou, would you like to take a walk around the castle grounds? The sun is about to set, it’d be a wonderful sight to see.” Hajime suggested to the bored prince. His face suddenly lit up at the sudden suggestion. “Yes! That sounds wonderful Hajime!” he excitedly jumped up and followed them to the courtyard. The snow was was falling slowly, making it seem like the boys had dandruff spread through their hair. Bokuto looked up and smiled so bright the setting sun was jealous. The two guards looked at each other then back at their gleeful prince. He started to take off his robe and handed it to Hajime, he began to run around and catch stray snowflakes with his mouth. Soon after Oikawa realized the guests were starting to leave and the moon was shining over them.  
“Iwa-chan, I think we should get Koutarou back to his quarters. It’s getting late.” Oikawa said to the other guard, watching their prince goof off in the snow. “Prince Koutarou, it’s getting late, we must escort you back to your room now.” Hajime exclaimed to Bokuto, who was now lying down in the snow. “We really must get you back Prince, it is getting late.” Hajime persisted, this time Bokuto heard him and bounced up. He skipped towards them, grabbed his robe and followed behind. They finally approached his door after numerous turns and staircases. The guards stood outside while the grey haired prince walked into his sleeping quarters.

It wasn’t until he had closed the door that he had realized the figure looming over his dresser, the window wide open and the curtains blowing softly with the night breeze. The figure wore a cloak as dark as the midnight sky, covering his head and face, only leaving his grey eyes visible. He took what looked to be a medallion off of Bokuto’s dresser and then vanished without a trace. Bokuto too stunned and dumbfounded to call for guards, watched as his medallion had been stolen by a low life thief. But then he realized the medallion wasn’t the only thing that he had stolen. The masked thief had stolen his heart.


	2. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, deals are made.

# -Chapter 2-

Bokuto was restless that night thinking of the thief.. _Why had he stolen the medallion that his parents had given to him? _He decided to not think about it too much and try to sleep. Even in his dreams he thought of the hooded figure, it felt like he was still in the windowsill staring at Bokuto sleep. He woke with a startle as he heard guards run through the halls. The prince was sweating and still groggy from the slumber he was in. Bokuto creaked the wooden door to his bedroom open to try to see what was happening. As he tried to leave a guard saw him.  
__

____

“Prince Koutarou! You mustn't be out, it’s dangerous!” the guard warned. He had fear written all over his face.  
“What’s happened?!” Bokuto asked frantically, he was left in the dark about the matter which only made him more curious. He snuck through a secret corridor that only he had known about. As he was walking through, he looked through the cracks in the wall, it was about eleven o'clock. _What had happened this late in the night? He thought. Maybe it had something to do with the thief? ___  
Bokuto followed the sounds of the guards to try to find where they were headed. He overheard one of the guards mention the king and queen. Immediately the prince turned as pale as the moon, he thought of all the worse case scenarios possible while running to their quarters.  
That’s when he saw it, his mother and father lying right outside their door. His mother’s snow white gown covered in her ruby red blood, she was reaching towards the king who had several stab wounds through his chest, trying to protect the beloved queen. Bokuto ran to his parents’ side, hoping it not be true.  
“Mom! Dad! Please get up!” the ash haired prince demanded, tears filling his eyes. He jerked his heads to the guards around him., “Who did this!?” eyes puffed and crying like rain on a glass window. “Why are you all just standing around?! Find the person who did this!” he barked. He looked down at his lifeless mother and father, despair spreading through his mind. “Mom...Dad...please….” he pleaded, crouching over his mother. The prince noticed she was holding something, the medallion that the thief stole from him. _The thief. _  
__

___“Why the hell does she have this!” Bokuto burst out, “This medallion was stolen from me earlier this night! Why does my mother have it?! I want you all to find a man cloaked in black and bring him t-” he was interrupted by a movement near the window. His head bobbed up instantly, seeing if it was the thief. He wanted that thief, and he wanted him _now. _____ _

_____ _

\---

The next day, Bokuto was to have his coronation, but the thief was on his mind. The man in the midnight cloak, stole his medallion, then his parents’ lives. He was so confused with the recent events but had no one to talk to about his conflicting emotions. He was pacing around his room thinking about last night and why the thief had done what was done. It was almost time for the coronation when he heard two loud thuds outside his room, then his door was burst open. It was the thief!  


“What the _hell _are you doing here!? You murderer! Thief!” Bokuto was furiously screaming and running towards him, ready to attack him, “Guards! Get this man!” but he saw behind the man his two guards knocked out on the floor. He started slowing down his pace. He looked at the thief standing in the doorway, face revealed. _Tears. _The man that had killed his parents was crying?  
____

___“I’m so sorry.” he sobbed, he fell to the ground, “I’m so sorry, it wasn’t supposed to be this way, I was only told to take the medallion. No one was supposed to die tonight. I’m sorry. If you call for my execution I understand, but first hear my story.” he pleaded, looking up at the prince, who was even more confused that he already was.  
“I don’t know whether I should kill you now, or listen to what you have to say, even though you _killed my parents. _” he said sharply to the man on the ground in front of him, “At least tell me your name.”___ _ _

_____ _

“Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.” he quickly blurted out, “Please, it wasn’t me that killed your parents, I was framed by my own people. They made me steal the medallion to frame me for the murder.” Akaashi rambled, stuttering on his words, the dark haired male was now crying on his knees, “My leader wants me dead because I couldn’t protect his daughter. I’m useless and just a waste…” he trails off, stopping his crying and lifting himself “I’m sorry. I don’t deserve to live, please take me in.” he lifts his hands, expecting the ash haired prince to tie him up.  
Instead of taking him to the prison cells, he knelt down and and reached out his hand. “Listen, I don’t want more deaths, especially today. If you’re truthful about all of this and don’t want to go back to your people, then stay here with me and be my servant.” he suggested. Akaashi lifted his head up, eyes still puffy from the tears, “Why would you trust me? You don’t have proof that I didn’t do it? How can you willingly accept my word as truth?” the thief questioned, starting to rise to his feet again.  
“Because I’m full of bad ideas, but I feel like this is a good one.” the prince said with a smile, “Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” Bokuto stood up with Akaashi and rummaged through his closet to find something more suitable for Akaashi to wear around the castle.  


____

“You expect me to wear _this. _” the raven haired boy exclaimed, pointing to the black silk suit lined with golden buttons. “No way in hell am I wearing that around. I’m just gonna go back to my clan and pretend like this didn’t happen.” he said as he started walking towards the door.__  
“If you walk out that door, I can have twenty guards here in less than two minutes, have you sent to the prison cell for the rest of your life. _Or _you could be my servant until I see fit?” the ashed hair prince grinned. The thief stopped immediately, turning around to face the prince.__  
“Is that a _threat _?” Akaashi snarled, walking slowly towards Bokuto. “How ‘bout this. I’ll be your servant if.” he stopped to think, “If you promise to help take over my clan, and pay me in say, 100,000 Black Gold?” he bargained.  
__

_______ _ _ _

“You must be absolutely _crazy _if you think I have that much just lying around? How about 20,000 an-” the prince was cut off by footsteps in the corridor. “How could I forget!? We can talk about this later! I’m going to be late for my own coronation!” he said while grabbing his robe and rushing through the door. “Unless you want twenty guards hounding you, you better change into that and come with me.” he suggested, nodding towards the suit he grabbed earlier. Akaashi grabbed the suit and swung it over his shoulder, following the prince through the corridor.__

_______ _ _ _


End file.
